Odłamki szkła
by Podlasianka1
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Vincent wyczuwa, że Catherine jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale może ona być za daleko, by mógł jej pomóc


**Odłamki szkła**

Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania BeElleGee „Scratches From Glass" (nie opublikowanego na FFN)

Streszczenie: Vincent wyczuwa, że Catherine jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale może ona być za daleko, by mógł jej pomóc.

***

Vincent odczuł to po prostu jako nagłe ochłodzenie. Wiatr przybrał na sile. Rozwiewał mu po oczach jego długie blond włosy. Był wczesny luty i takiej pogody należało się spodziewać. Nowojorczykom było łatwo w minionych miesiącach. Teraz wiatr zapowiedział swoje przybycie demonstrując swoją pełną ostrość. Vincentowi wiatr nie przeszkadzał. Zimno sprawiało, że czuł się oczyszczony i napełniony energią. Czasem wiatr przecinał się przez ubiór swymi lodowatymi palcami i wydawał się przenikać aż do szpiku kości. Vincet lubił to także, a zwłaszcza lubił śnieg. Teraz właśnie padało, a wraz z tym pojawił się welon ciszy i jego biel na zupełnej czerni nocnego nieba. Wydawał się całkowicie oczyszczać czegokolwiek dotykał. Vincent wyciągnął rękę i patrzył jak płatki śniegu opadały na jego rękawiczkę. Lubił patrzeć na wzory każdego pojedynczego płatka. Żałował tylko, że nie trwają nieco dłużej.

Ilekroć na powierzchni padał śnieg, wszystko wydawało się zwalniać tempo. Ruch na drogach i ludzie na ulicach zawsze znikali. Vincent minął już kilka bloków i nie widział na ulicy ani jednej osoby czy nawet samochodu. W Nowym Jorku to rzadkie uczucie, Vincent pomyślał. Jakby dzisiaj był jedyną osobą w mieście. To uczucie też lubił. Zauważył, że nie musi tak bardzo się skrywać i nie czuł się dziś zmuszony kryć się w cieniach jak to bywa za każdym razem, gdy wychodzi na powierzchnię. Najbardziej dzisiaj cieszyło go to, że nie musi być taki ostrożny. Był już zmęczony tą ostrożnością; unikaniem innych ludzi i samochodów i zwierząt i świateł. Czasem po prostych chciał być zupełnie nierozważny, niech się dzieje co chce. Powiedział o tych uczuciach swemu ojcu i Ojciec powiedział mu, że pierwsza Vincenta noc lekkomyślnej utraty samokontroli byłaby zarazem jego ostatnią. I Ojciec zawsze mówił mu, żeby był ostrożny, zanim wybrał się gdziekolwiek na powierzchnię. Ojciec był przekonany, że to pragnienie lekkomyślności i jego bezsenne wędrówki na powierzchni nigdy nie były problemem przed Catherine. Catherine. Jak zwykle myśli Vincenta powędrowały ku niej. Westchnął wbrew sobie. Natychmiast przypomniała mu się jej twarz. Była naprawdę urocza.

Nagle poczuł ciepły napływ spokojnego zadowolenia i wiedział, że gdziekolwiek ona jest, dobrze się bawi. Mógł wyobrazić ją sobie siedzącą przy trzaskającym ogniu, popijającą kakao i czytającą książkę z poezją. Vincent spróbował wyobrazić sobie tam siebie przy niej, ale obraz nie chciał się pojawić. Łatwiej przychodziło mu wyobrażenie sobie ciemnowłosego i przystojnego mężczyznę obok niej. Ale obraz był niemalże bolesny i strząsnął go ze swej głowy.

Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na wspominaniu tych okazji, gdy naprawdę byli razem. Okazji, gdy uśmiechała się do niego, dotykała jego twarzy swymi białymi miękkimi rękami, albo przytulała go tak mocno, że odbierało mu dech. Te obrazy przychodziły łatwo i Vincent uszczęśliwiony rozwodził się nad nimi. Uwielbiał o niej myśleć. Kochał ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w swym życiu. Oczywiście kochał swego ojca i swych przyjaciół i dzieci, którymi Ojciec dzielił się z nim. Łatwo przychodziło Vincentowi kochać. Ale z Catherine… miłość była bardzo odmienna. Był zakochany już wcześniej, gdy był znacznie młodszy, ale ta miłość była wyjątkowa, która przewyższała wszystkie inne. To miłość, która zmieniła dla niego wszystko. Czuł się teraz jak cząstka tego świata. Z jej miłością mógł wpływać na rzeczy, doświadczać nieprzewidziane możliwości. A przede wszystkim pomagać ludziom. A Catherine nigdy nie odmawiała mu tych szans. Chętnie dzieliła z nim swoje życie na powierzchni. Łatwo by jej było odepchnąć go. Mogłaby mieć każdego wyśnionego mężczyznę i zapomnieć o Vincencie. A wtedy on, wiedząc, że śmiertelnym grzechem byłoby trzymanie jej z daleka od czegokolwiek czy kogokolwiek by chciała, wróciłby po prostu do tuneli i do swego życia jakie miał przed nią.

Przed Catherine. Nawet myślenie o tym było bolesne. Jakie było jego życie przed nią? Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co nie pozwalało mu się poddać dzień po dnu zanim ją poznał. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił! Nienawidził chwil, gdy nie mógł jej odwiedzić. A nie będzie jej jeszcze przez tydzień. Jest zbyt daleko, by mógł ją odwiedzić. Ale czuł, że jest bezpieczna, jest jej ciepło i jest szczęśliwa. Wspomniał jak siedział w cieniu na zewnątrz na jej balkonie, obserwując ją.

Nie widziała go, a poza tym była zajęta. Pakowała się. Wybiegała z jednego pokoju a potem wbiegała do drugiego. Vincent obserwował ją dopóki nie spostrzegła go kątem oka.

Uśmiechając się z miną niedowierzania skoczyła do drzwi i otworzyła je gwałtownie.

– Vincent? Jak długo już tu jesteś?

– Kilka chwil. – Gestem wskazał do środka. – Wydawałaś się zajęta. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać.

Uśmiechnąwszy się jasno Catherine potrząsnęła głową. Jej włosy zakołysały się przy tym ruchu. To sprawiło, że Vincent chciał je dotknąć.

– Wcale mi nie przeszkadzasz. Zwyczajnie się pakuję. Wyjeżdżam z ojcem na małe wakacje. Kupił domek na wsi i chce, bym go zobaczyła. – Roześmiała się. – Jest tym taki podekscytowany. Nie mogłam mu odmówić.

– Gdzie jest to miejsce? Jak długo cię nie będzie? – Vincent nie chciał, by jego pytania wydały się dokuczliwe, ale tak zabrzmiały.

Cetehrine jednak zrozumiała. Vincent zasłużył na prawo, by się martwić. Pomógł jej w wielu potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacjach i wiedziała, że nie lubi, gdy nie może być z nią, by trzymać ją z dala od kłopotów, w które tak często się pakuje.

– Nic mi nie będzie. To tylko na tydzień i będę z tatą. Droga tam to po prostu cicha jazda przez wiejską okolicę. Nie ma potrzeby się martwić. Co mogłoby się stać?

Mnóstwo, Vincent pomyślał. Westchnął i oparł się o murek balkonu.

– Będę tęsknił za tobą.

Wyraz twarzy Catherine nabrał ciepła płynącego prosto z serca.

– Ja też będę za tobą tęskniła, Vincent. – Potem sięgnęła i wzięła jego dużą dłoń w swoją.

Serce Vincenta przyspieszyło mocno. Zawsze była taka ciepła i miękka. Kochał jej dotyk.

– Wejdź do środka – nalegała. – Zimno tu.

Vincent wpatrywał się w jej jasne zielone oczy.

– Tak? Nie zauważyłem – odpowiedział tak prozaicznie, że Catherine się roześmiała.

Vincent westchnął. Pamiętał jej ciepłe dłonie na jego dłoniach. Powinien był pojechać z nią tamtej nocy, ale nie chciał nadużyć jej gościnności i wyszedł. Była tak zajętą osobą, zawsze tak pochłoniętą tym co robi, że Vincent często czuł, że się narzuca nawet jeśli Catherine zapewniała go, że tak nie jest. No i ten ciągły niepokój w nim. Czasem tak wyraźnie pojawiał się na jego najbardziej zadowolonym obliczu, że nawet Catherine to wyczuwała i pozwalała mu już pójść.

Żałował, że nie ma jej tu teraz z nim. Ulice były tak opuszczone, że nikt by ich nie zauważył i mogliby udawać, że są jedyną parą ludzi na ziemi.

Zrobiło się zimniej i śnieg zawzięcie przewiewał się przez drogi. Vincent wiedział, że nadmiar takiej pogody często unieruchamia miasto. Spojrzał w niebo. Było pełne śniegu. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od patrzenia jak wiruje w jego stronę i roześmiał się i potrzasnął głową. Nie było mu aż tak zimno, żeby mu było nieprzyjemnie, ale robił się mokry. We włosach miał lód a krótkie futro na jego nosie oblepiało się roztapiającym się śniegiem.

Opuścił kaptur swej peleryny na głowę i przyspieszył kroku. Zdecydował, że lepiej mu będzie w domu, zwiniętym w swym ulubionym krześle, gdzie jest miło i ciepło, poczyta ulubiona książkę. Nieco niechętnie skierował się do wejścia do tunelu.

Catherine odłożyła słuchawkę i spojrzała z ubolewaniem na swego ojca.

– To był Joe. Muszę wracać do pracy nieco przed czasem. Sprawy zaczynają tam wariować. Potrzebują mnie.

Charles Chandler westchnął ciężko.

– Cóż, było miło, ale się skończyło. Chyba czułbym, że coś jest nie tak, gdybym rzeczywiście miał cię przez cały tydzień tylko dla siebie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej zapewniająco. – Rozumiem, naprawdę. System sądowy nie ma zielonego pojęcia o właściwym wyczuciu czasu. Kiedy musisz wracać?

Catherine mocno zmarszczyła brwi. Podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek.

– Dziś wieczorem. W ten sposób będę miała cały jutrzejszy dzień na pozbieranie i przejrzenie wszystkich akt, które będę potrzebować, zanim rzeczywiście będę musiała być w biurze. Mógłbyś podesłać moje rzeczy później? Nie chcę tracić czasu na pakowanie. I tak już jest później niż bym chciała wyjechać.

Charles był zawiedziony i nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed okazaniem tego.

– Więc to chyba znaczy pożegnanie. – Wyjrzał za okno. – Śnieg zaczyna padać, Chaty. Na pewno nie wolałabyś wyjechać jutro? Nastawię budzik na wcześnie rano.

Catherine też wyjrzała za okno.

– Och, to tylko śnieżyca. Poza tym musiałabym wyjechać jutro zbyt wcześnie a wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam rannym ptaszkiem. Jeśli wyjadę teraz, będę w domu do jedenastej. To dobry czas. Dobrze się wyśpię.

– Cóż, nie możesz mnie winić za to, że się trochę martwię. Jestem twoim ojcem. Mam to w umowie. Muszę się martwić – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Catherine uśmiechnęła się i objęła go mocno.

– Och, czyżby? Nie pamiętam, żebym coś takiego podpisywała. – Poszła po swój płaszcz. – Naprawdę żal mi tak wyjeżdżać w pośpiechu. Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję. – Z kieszeni płaszcza wyłowiła swoje kluczyki do samochodu. – Było cudownie. Dom jest piękny.

Charles pocałował ją w czoło.

– Cieszę się. Nauczyłem się brać to, co mogę z tobą otrzymać, moja droga. I jestem wdzięczny za każdą małą chwilę jaką mamy.

Catherine roześmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.

– Teraz zaczynasz mówić jak Vin… – Przyłapała się i szybko pocałowała swego ojca. – Muszę już iść. Kocham cię.

Po czym wyślizgnęła się przez drzwi, pospieszyła do swego samochodu i wsiadła do środka.

Kilka godzin później Vincent siedział na brzegu swego łóżka. Jego włosy wciąż były mokre i wycierał je energicznie ręcznikiem. W przeciwieństwie do śnieżnej ciszy na powierzchni tunele pełne były aktywności. Dzieci biegały wszędzie, grały w hałaśliwe gry. Ojciec zabawiał towarzystwo w głównym pokoju a rury brzmiały jak orkiestra kurantów. Było jasne, że na razie nie będzie spokojnego czytania.

Vincent zamknął oczy i rozłożył sobie ręcznik na twarzy. Był mokry i zimny od jego włosów i dawał przyjemne wrażenie na jego oczy. Przycisnął go do nich próbując zablokować hałas i aktywność i oczyścić swój umysł.

Właśnie wtedy takie uczucie szoku, przerażenia i bólu uderzyło w niego, że upuścił ręcznik i otworzył oczy drżąc. Natychmiast wiedział, że to Catherine to poczuła. Ale emocje przeszły przez niego tak szybko, że ledwie mógł je zrozumieć. Wiedział, że Catherine jest sama i przestraszona. Mocno się skoncentrował, ale nic do niego nie wróciło. Wiedział też, że ona wciąż jest bardzo daleko. Gdzieś, ale nie wiedział gdzie. Nic nie mógł zrobić.

Oczy Catherine otworzyły się nagle i chwyciła za kierownicę swego samochodu zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że jej samochód przestał się ruszać. Rozejrzała się dookoła nerwowo i pożałowała, że tak szybko poruszyła głową. Poczuła się jakby dostała czymś w głowę i palcami poczuła wrażliwe miejsce. Gdzie ona jest? Czemu się zatrzymała? Śnieg już wzbierał się na przedniej szybie samochodu do tego stopnia, że nie mogła już nic widzieć na zewnątrz.

W głowie jej pulsowało i wszystko zaczęło już do niej wracać. Delikatna śnieżyca, w którą wyruszyła, stała się w ciągu kilku godzin pełną zimową burzą. Ledwo wyjechała na drogę, coś się stało. Przerażenie odbiło się na jej twarzy gdy nagle sobie przypomniała. Uderzyła w kogoś. Pewnie wciąż leży na drodze!

Spiesząc na tyle na ile głowa jej pozwalała wygramoliła się z samochodu i skierowała się z powrotem na drogę w stronę małego zbocza. Wiatr atakował ją ciskając jej śnieg w twarz, przez co piekła ją skóra. Nie mogła zupełnie niczego zobaczyć. Najpierw skręciła w jedną stronę, potem w drugą. To było zaraz za zakrętem. Ale gdzie jest teraz? Musiała mocno się skoncentrować, by iść prosto. Próbowała szukać poza linią drogi. Błysk koloru, cokolwiek, co by jej podpowiedziało, gdzie ten biedak jest.

Wtedy spostrzegła przed sobą. Dojrzała parę jeansów. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszła i prawie na to wpadła. Klęknęła z płaczem i przerażeniem. Nie było większe od dziecka. Zdesperowana odkopywała śnieg, ale ciało ustępowało w jej rękach. To było ponure wrażenie. Kopała mocniej, płacząc mocniej. Nagle nie było wcale ciała. Tylko ubranie i zmarznięte łodygi słomy i chwastów.

– Strach na wróble – odetchnęła. Jej łzy przerażenia stały się łzami ulgi. Wiatr musiał zawiać go na drogę z pola czy skądś tam, stwierdziła.

Vincent przestał chodzić po pokoju. Nowe emocje Catherine mieszały mu w głowie. Przeszła z przerażenia do radości w ułamku sekundy.

Ojciec obserwował go z niepokojem i współczuciem. Jego goście już poszli a dzieci były w łóżkach. Pokój był tak cichy i spokojny, że słyszał gwałtowne spanikowane oddechy Vincenta. Bolał go widok jego syna tak zbolałego.

– Teraz czuję ulgę. Pełną zachwytu radość. Ból. – Spojrzał na swego ojca pytająco.

Ojciec podszedł do niego.

– Może być zdezorientowana. Ale może twoja interpretacja tego co ona czuje jest mętna, ponieważ jest tak daleko.

– Nie, jest wyraźne. Jest właśnie tym, co ona teraz doświadcza.

Catherine próbowała uchronić twarz przed wiatrem. Była zziębnięta na kość i przemoczona od śniegu. Jedyną jej myślą teraz było dotarcie z powrotem do samochodu. Jej puls walił jej w głowie. Jej ręce drętwiały. Podniosła się niepewnie i rozejrzała się bezradnie dookoła.

Nie pamiętała, w którym kierunku jest jej samochód a śnieg był tak oślepiający, że nic zupełnie nie widziała. Wiedziała, że ma kłopoty. Zaczęła iść. To lepsze niż stanie na środku drogi i marznięcie. Może ktoś się pojawi. Może w pobliżu są jakieś domy. Z przyjaznymi twarzami.

Jedna twarz przyszła jej nagle do głowy. Ta sama twarz, którą zawsze widziała, kiedykolwiek miała kłopoty. Samo tylko myślenie o nim pomagało jej się uspokoić. Myślenie o jego ciepłych silnych ramionach wokół niej, jego delikatnym oddechu na jej szyi kiedykolwiek się obejmowali. Zawsze był przy niej gdy go potrzebowała. Jak bardzo pragnęła teraz tego spokoju i bezpieczeństwa jego objęcia…

Nagle straciła grunt pod nogami i runęła na ziemię lądując twarzą w rowie pełnym śniegu. Słabo odepchnęła się w górę i zobaczyła swój samochód jakieś trzy metry przed sobą. Jego przednie światła spoglądały bezczynnie na przeciwległy brzeg. Catherine była szczęśliwa z odnalezienia samochodu, ale zawiedziona, że okazał się nie do ruszenia.

– Myśli o mnie. – Vincent zwrócił się do nagle Ojca. – Wiem, gdzie jest. Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.

– Musi być wiele mil stąd, Vincent. To niemożliwe, byś mógł spróbować ją znaleźć. Poza tym jest z nią jej ojciec. Zaopiekuje się nią.

Vincent potrzasnął głową

Nie, jest sama. Przestraszona i ranna. Wiem, że mogę ją znaleźć. Nasza więź nas poprowadzi. Zawsze tak jest. – Odwrócił się i popędził schodami zanim Ojciec mógł zaprotestować.

Wewnątrz samochodu było zimno, ale przynajmniej wiatr nie docierał. Catherine zauważyła, że drży niepohamowanie. Owinęła płaszcz mocno wokół siebie, ale jej ubranie było mokre i zdawało się nie oferować wiele otuchy. Zrezygnowana siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i słuchała wiatru na zewnątrz. Teraz mogła jedynie czekać. Ktoś będzie przejeżdżał niedługo i znajdzie ją, zapewniała siebie. Próbowała oderwać swoje myśli od tego jak jest jej zimno, myśląc o przyjemnych rzeczach. Naturalnie jej umysł ponownie był skupiony na Vincencie. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że zasypia.

Vincent stał pod starym porzuconym i zapomnianym budynkiem. Na górze było najbliższe dojście do tunelu tak odległego w świecie na powierzchni. Otwarcie było małe, prawie za małe dla niego, pomyślał oddychając ciężko i wycierając z brwi strużkę potu. Zerwał się, jego ciało bolało w proteście i bliskim wyczerpaniu. Gnijące deski pokrywające przejście łatwo ustąpiły jego zdeterminowanym pchnięciom. Przecisnął się po jednym członku na raz i wkrótce znalazł się w srodku budynku. Zatrzymał się tylko po to, by pozwolić swym oczom przyzwyczaić się do otaczającej go zupełnej ciemności. Był już blisko. Czuł ją wyraźnie. Zebrawszy więcej energii skierował się do dużych podwójnych drzwi i rzucił się na nie całym ciężarem swego ciała. Po kolejnej próbie przebił się przez deski zamykające wejście od zewnątrz i prawie opadł w głęboki śnieg. Wiatr osłabł i śnieg już nie pada, zauważył z wdzięcznością. Szybko rozejrzał się wokół, by zorientować się w sytuacji, i ruszył.

Faktycznie Cetherine była tylko kilka mil dalej. Był tak zmęczony i wyczerpany, że myślał, że nie da rady już dalej biec, ale gdy wreszcie dostrzegł jej samochód, poczuł napływ nowej siły.

Światło księżyca na śniegu sprawiało, że dach samochodu skrzył się. Zmiatał ramieniem śnieg próbując dostać się do drzwi. Catherine musiała wiedzieć, że ktoś ją odkopuje. Vincent poczuł jak nadzieja i szczęście przepłynęły przez nią. Pospieszył jeszcze bardziej.

Catherine rzeczywiście usłyszała hałasy dochodzące z zewnątrz samochodu. Wyprostowała się próbując niecierpliwie wyjrzeć przez pokrytą śniegiem przednią szybę samochodu. Światło księżyca nagle zalało wnętrze samochodu i Catherine zobaczyła wielkie czarne ramię przesuwające się po szybie. Potem usłyszała jak drzwi od strony kierowcy jęknęły w zamarzniętym proteście jakby były niemalże wyrwane z zawiasów. Odwróciła się i spojrzał do góry i została przywitana przez zmęczone, lecz skrzące niebieskie oczy, które odzwierciedlały tyle miłości i radości ile pozwalał im ciężki kaptur.

Catherine gapiła się na niego oszołomiona.

– Vincent. – Dotknęła jego twarzy swymi rękami. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. Jakże ty mnie znalazłeś?

– Powiedziałaś mi, gdzie jesteś. – odetchnął w odpowiedzi.

– Jak… Wciąż jestem wiele mil od miasta. – Nagle spróbowała spojrzeć z wyrzutem. – Nie powinieneś był pokonywać całej tej drogi. Dałabym sobie radę. Podjąłeś ogromne ryzyko…

– Śśśś – upomniał i wziął jej ręce w swoje. Były lodowato zimne i chuchał na nie, by je rozgrzać. – Dygoczesz – zauważył.

– Upadłam w śnieg. Jestem cała mokra. – poskarżyła się. – Chyba nie jestem w stanie się rozgrzać.

– Niedaleko stąd jest stary budynek – Vincent zaczął. – Jest tam sucho i cieplej. Bezpośrednio pod nim jest starsze wejście do tunelu. Zabiorę cię tam. – Wsunął swoje prawe ramię ostrożnie za jej plecy a lewe ramię pod jej nogi bez wysiłku unosząc ją z samochodu.

Catherine objęła go za szyję i ukryła w niej twarz. Był niewiarygodnie ciepły. Jego ciało promieniowało ciepłem. Poczuła jak nagle poddaje się zawrotom głowy a potem wszystko stało się czarne.

Vincent zaniósł Catherine do budynku i położył ją w najcieplejszym miejscu jakie mógł znaleźć. Zemdlała, ale wciąż drżała prawie bez przerwy. Vincent przypomniał sobie jak mówiła, że jest mokra od upadku w śnieg. Niepewnie zdjął jej płaszcz i rozebrał ją z bluzki i jeansów i zdjął jej mokre buty. Ostrożnie dotknął jej nagiej skóry i zmarszczył brwi. Robiła wrażenie zimnej i lepkiej. Wiedział, że musi ogrzać ją i wysuszyć. Nie wyglądała wcale dobrze i Vincent zaczynał się martwić. Zdjął pelerynę i podniósł ją do góry, owijając ją wokół niej. Potem ułożył ją jak najwygodniej i osunął się ostrożnie obok niej. Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie okrywając ją swym ciałem jak najwięcej. Zamknął oczy i nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak jest zmęczony. Poczuł, że nie ma już siły czuwać ani minuty dłużej.

Pogłaskał Cetherine po policzku grzbietem ręki i westchnął i delikatnie pocałował jej włosy. Bardzo żałował, że ich okoliczności nie są inne, gdyż było mu cudownie z nią przy jego ciele. Uśmiechnął się myśląc, że mógłby tak pozostać przez resztę życia i z tą myślą zasnął głęboko.

Catherine westchnęła zadowolona. Czuła się rozkosznie ciepła i bezpieczna. Było jej tak wygodnie jakby była w swoim własnym łóżku otulona swą puchową kołdrą. Przez ułamek sekundy nie wiedziała gdzie jest, ale wszystko napływało z powrotem. Wtedy nagle zrozumiała dlaczego jest jej tak dobrze, gdy zobaczyła grube męskie ramię leżące w poprzek jej piersi i poczuła delikatne włosy jego wielkiej dłoni na swym policzku. Ostrożnie odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć twarz Vincenta zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swej własnej. Jego oczy były zamknięte i wydawał się spać spokojnie. Catherine uśmiechnęła się pokrywając jego rękę swoją i ścisnęła ją.

– Vincent? – Spał dalej. Słuchała jego równego oddechu i poczuła jak jego pierś poszerza się na jej plecach. – Vincent?

Powoli otworzył oczy. Sen sprawił, że znowu były przejrzyste i jasno niebieskie. Leżał nieruchomo patrząc na nią a potem nagle spojrzał przestraszony. Spróbował odsunąć się od niej, ale Catherine mocniej przytrzymała go za rękę.

– Nie, zostań na miejscu. Nie wyrywaj się. – Poczuła jak napięcie w nim rośnie. – Jest mi z tym dobrze – próbowała go zapewnić. – Było mi tak zimno w nocy, ale teraz jest mi ciepło i wygodnie.

Vincent wreszcie odnalazł głos.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Catherine uśmiechnęła się.

– Bardzo. – Chwyciła go mocniej za rękę poczuwszy, że próbuje się wyrwać. Pomyślała, że jeśli ją puści, wstanie i znajdzie się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia zanim zdoła go zawrócić. Wtuliła się bliżej niego i westchnęła. Zobaczyła swój płaszcz i ubranie leżące na jakichś połamanych deskach kilka metrów dalej i po raz pierwszy zdała sobie sprawę, że pod peleryną jest ubrana jedynie w swoją bieliznę i skarpetki. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły.

Vincent poczuł przyspieszenie jej serca i zaskoczenie. Podążył w kierunku jej spojrzenia i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Chciałem tylko, by było ci ciepło – powiedział cichym przepraszającym głosem.

– Jest dobrze, naprawdę – zapewniała go. Żałowała, że przespała ostatnią noc. Sprawiłoby jej to dużą przyjemność, pomyślała.

– Catherine – jego głos był teraz błagający. – Proszę… puść moją rękę.

– Vincent, nie zamartwiaj się. Chcę, żebyś został tam, gdzie jesteś. – Uwolniła jego rękę i szybko wycofał swoje ramię wokół niej, ale pozostał przy niej.

Catherine obróciła się zupełnie, by spojrzeć na niego.

– Nie obawiaj się mnie. Kocham cię, wiesz o tym.

Vincent usłyszał i poczuł czułość w jej głosie.

– I ja kocham ciebie. Bardziej niż mogłabyś sobie wyobrazić… Zrobiłbym wszystko, byś była szczęśliwa i kochała mnie nawet bardziej. Jesteś moim wszystkim. Musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Oczy Catherine powędrowały po jego twarzy.

– Mówisz takie rzeczy, ale potem nalegasz na postawienie muru między nami. Nigdy nie dojrzysz jakie możliwości czekają po drugiej stronie jeśli dalej będziesz tak robił.

Vincent spuścił wzrok.

– Tak, jest mur. Ale jest zrobiony ze szkła. Widzę, co jest po drugiej stronie. Pragnę tego i śnię o tym, ale to pozostaje po drugiej stronie. Sięgnąć po to znaczyłoby, że muszę zbić tę szybę. Szkło tnie i wiem, że to tylko kończy się krwawieniem.

– Jesteś tego tak pewny? – Sięgnęła i dotknęła jego twarzy. – Vincent – zaczęła. – Zaczynam rozumieć jak bardzo mnie kochasz i jak bardzo ja cię kocham. – Wsunęła swoje palce w jego długie blond włosy odsuwając je z jego twarzy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeszedłeś całą tę drogę szukając mnie w burzy śnieżnej. Ale potem gdy patrzę w twoje oczy, potrafię w to uwierzyć. Zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko, prawda?

– …Wszystko – odetchnął w końcu. Wysiłek wypowiedzenia tego jednego słowa wydawał się wyczerpać resztkę jego woli.

– Więc pocałuj mnie – powiedziała mu. – Pocałuj mnie teraz. – Zamknęła oczy i rozwarła usta bardzo nieznacznie w oczekiwaniu, przywołując go.

Wahał się tylko przez chwilę. Potem, delikatnie, dotknął swoje wargi do jej warg na początku w nieśmiałym pocałunku a pełnia jej ust okazała się dla niego zbyt przyjemna, by mógł się od niej oderwać. Jej ręka schowała się głęboko w jego włosach zachęcając go bliżej i usłuchał, mocno i zaborczo owijając ją ramieniem. Jej usta były słodkie i gorętsze niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał, i całował ją wygłodniale Aż czuł ich zmysłowość po całym swym ciele. Czy w całym swym życiu kiedykolwiek czuł coś co można porównać do tego jednego pocałunku?

Rozstali się niechętnie, sapiąc lekko i wpatrując się sobie w oczy.

Catherine uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Widzisz, nawet się nie zadrapałeś od tego szkła.

Vincent westchnął.

– Twoja miłość dała mi odwagę by sięgnąć po drugą stronę muru. – Uśmiechnął się swobodnie.

– Vincent, jest w tobie tyle namiętności. Ten pocałunek – zatrzymała się i przesunęła językiem po swych mrowiejących wargach – był zaledwie początkiem tego, co możemy doświadczyć, jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi roztrzaskać tę szybę. – Nachyliła się bliżej niego chcąc poczuć jego wargi na swoich jeszcze raz. – Kocham cię, Vincent. Weź mnie za rękę, trzymaj swój wzrok na mnie i przejdź na druga stronę.


End file.
